


An Insult by Any Other Name (Is Still an Insult!)

by johnsarmylady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Insults and hopeful love, John is hopeful, M/M, Shakespeare and Bram Stoker win the day!, Sherlock might be wilfully blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsarmylady/pseuds/johnsarmylady
Summary: Sherlock finds himself observed... A 221B for a lazy Sunday afternoon...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SM2](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SM2).



> Thanks to my daughter for the quote, and the pun....still an inspiration SM2

Sherlock huffed.

This was the third time in as many minutes he had noticed John’s eyes following him across the room, an odd gleam in them.

“John!”

The doctor ignored him, pretending to read his book.

“John, stop that!”

“Stop what, Sherlock?”

“Watching me, it’s unnerving.”

John choked on a laugh.

“I’m practicing being observant, as you’re always saying I should.”

“Observant?” Sherlock blustered. “John, you are all eyes and no sight!”

This drew a glare from the blond man.

Sherlock glared back.

The silence grew thick in the air, until at last John sighed.

“You always find a way to insult me don’t you? Even resorting to Shakespeare to make your point.”

The consulting detective frowned.

“It was only a quote. Troilus and Cressida…”

“And an insult by any other name is still an insult.” John replied wearily.“Is it so unthinkable that I might actually enjoy ‘observing’ you?”

“But…”

“But what? You know full well you’re….well….more stoked than Bram!”

“What? Who?”

“Sorry,” John’s countenance lightened. “Just I pun I heard some girl giggling about a while back – more stoked than Bram Stoker…”

Throwing himself into his chair Sherlock stared, his eyes never leaving his flatmate’s face.

“I don’t see where this is leading.” He said.

“Well I’m hoping,” John replied softly, “That it will lead us to into bed!”

 


End file.
